


the shoes

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: The shoes [1]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gold, F/M, Oral Sex, PWNP, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex in the back of mr gold's shop, Shoe Kink, Slightly - Freeform, naughty mr gold, odd kinky shoes, shoe fetish, smut without plot, stripper shoes, sub!Belle, unique shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: mr gold finds himself in possession of theses little monsters..high heel shoes. stripper shoes one might call them. and belle French is very much interested in buying them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pic of the really weird shoes in the link..
> 
> http://itssandgirl.tumblr.com/post/155859974912/ahhh-found-these-now-i-have-too-write-a-fic-with

the vulgar shoes were acquired along with a mass of useless clothing when a unsavory  
tenant with questionable taste had been evicted.

the bizarre heels were unbelievably high it was astounding she could walk straight they were what you call stripper shoes. only they were exceptionally bizarre! they had what appeared to be a large mouth with fangs and visible menacing tongue. they were eye catching, 

on a whim.he put the the vulgar shoes on the display where they remained.

until, one day belle French came in to his shop to pay her rent and noticed them.

 

she eyed the shoes during their whole transaction.with their buinssness concluded, belle turned to leave but gravitated toward  
the shoes.

 

"may I try these on? she hesitantly asked. not taking her eyes  
off the shoes that had captured  
her attention.

"if you like." he said with a shrug. 

unable to tear his eyes away he watched as she removed her own high heels and carefully slipped into the monstrously vulgar heels.

the high heeled shoes made her legs look more longer shapely.in fact the longer he stared his mouth became very dry.

"how do they look." she asked twirling. 

his eyes wondered down her captivating legs lingering on the monstrous heels.

They were provocative or at lest a certain part of him thought so.

 

"interesting." he remark.unable to tear his gaze away from her  
shapely legs.

"are they for sale? she inquired carefully walking around in his shop in the ridiculously high heeled shoes. 

"of course for a price." he said meeting her eye with a devilish grin.

"how much? she asked spinning toward him without falling or losing her balance.

"I'd be willing to part with them, say..for a kiss." he replied in a flirtatious tone.

"a kiss that's it! she doubtfully replied. 

"not just any kiss, dearie." 

she tilted her head looking at him with curious stunning blue eyes.

"just a kiss? she repeated. 

he simply nodded his head in reply. 

"alright, deal." she said biting  
her lip.

he smiled.offering her his hand.  
"Perhaps, we should continue this conversation in the back." 

nodding her head in agreement.  
she took his hand and allowed him to lead her into his back room.  
the store room of his shop was cluttered with odd things. some old suitcases were piled high almost touching the ceiling.in the corner of the room she noticed a little bed that looked well used.biting her lip with nervous anticipation she waited for him to take his kiss. but, he didn't make a move toward her lips. instead, he gestured to his workbench.

"please, have a seat." he said with a mischievous grin.

"I..she hesitated.

"did you wish to back out of our deal miss French, because I'll only allow this rare moment to do so. you may turn and go but I warn you if you choose to remain then you will honor that terms of our deal." he said with wicked gleam in his eye.

"well, I did give you my word  
mr gold. and I have no intention of backing out now." she replied walking toward him.

she leaned in to kiss him when  
he took a step back. avoiding  
her sweet innocent kiss.

"no." he said placing his finger  
on her lips.

"as enticing as your lovely lips are, they are not where I wish to kiss you. your panties take them off please." 

staring into his dark gleaming gleeful eyes she felt her stomach flutter  
with heat. slowly she pulled down  
her underwear kicking them to the side. hoping he wouldn't notice  
how unpretty and plain they were.

meeting his heated stare she sat down on the table spreading  
her legs open.

"please, move further up the table and lie back." he said his voice growing husky. 

following his biding she laid back on the table staring up at his ceiling.  
her heart beating rapidly in her chest as heat coiled in her core.

"lift your skirt up, dear." he ordered.

blushing furiously with slightly shaking hands she pulled her short skirt up around her waist. exposing herself completely to him.

repositioning her feet. he sat down  
in between her legs his lips inches away from her most intimate place.  
taking hold of her ankles he bent his head down and his tongue meet her moistening folds.

she moaned when she felt his skillful tongue invading her. sidling deeper inside her parting her folds. making her wet with need.

the steady caress of his tongue making her walls clench adjusting to his prying stiff tongue. he flicked and sucked her very sensitive cilt drinking down her juices.she jerked her hips when he flicked his tongue into her core and she cried out! throbbing with need, moaning while he continued to pleasure her slowly with his sliver tongue.gyrating her hips erratically along with his thrusts the spikes of her heels digging into his shoulder blades. her warm liquid spurted out of her and he groaned loudly as she came licking her clean bringing her to orgasm again.

he stood up leaving her in quite the state. with her legs still shaking from the intensity of the orgasms he given her. she was practically debauched, laying on his table breathing heavily.

"now, my dear miss French that was a kiss that neither of us will soon forget. wear the shoes in good health." he said looking away from her and readjusting his cufflinks.

"yes." she breathe.  
pulling down her skirt with as much dignity as possible.

"thank you, mr gold for..she faltered.  
noticing his excited state.he was obviously aroused.not willing to leave it at that.

"have you ever been to the rabbit hole? she hesitantly asked.

he looked at her narrowing his eyes.

"I was wondering if, I could perhaps show you my appreciation by at least buying you a drink.I mean after..she gestured widely.

he continued to stare at her perplex by her.

"I would very much appreciation that, miss French." he said.

"please, call me belle." she said slowly sliding off the table.

"I mean, after all you just had your tongue inside me! 

he nodded. "yes, of course belle." 

she smiled. "good, I'll see you then tomorrow night? 

"yes, that'll be..yes I'm looking forward it to miss French..belle."  
he said nodding his head in agreement.

she smiled at him then collected her discarded underwear and before she could leave he stopped her by taking her hand.

"wear the shoes again, my dear  
they do look quite fetching on you." he huskily asked.

nodding her head in agreement  
she left the room. moments later  
he heard the door open and close behind her.

the following night, at the rabbit hole

mr gold entered the vile bar glancing around his surroundings shaking his head.dejected,

he was 5-minutes late and she wasn't here.she had stood him up. of course, she would she was merely toying with him he thought with derision. when he saw her.

she was siting in a booth drinking a pink fruity cocktail of some kind. shrugging off all of his insecurities  
he strode up to her table.

"hay." she said smiling as he sat down next to her.

"hello, sorry I'm late urgent  
business matter. I'm afraid."  
he said in greeting.

"another unconventional shoe sale." she retorted.

he wince at her cheeky words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..she faltered taking a long drink from her glass.

"it's no matter, dearie." he replied looking away from her remorseful expression.

"lets, let's order another round  
of drinks. shall we what are you drinking? he asked eyeing the selection of displayed bottles behind the bartender.

mr gold ordered the most decent over priced bottle of champagne  
the rabbit holed carried. after drinking half a glass they fell into  
an uncomfortable silence.

"I've never done that before."  
belle said suddenly breaking  
the silence between them.

"you mean exchanging goods for sexual favors, yes that was a first for me as well." snidely replied.

"no, I mean yes..I mean I've never had that done to me before,  
oral sex." she whispered.

"now that is a shame." he replied with a smug grin.

"just, thinking about..that again makes me wet." she confessed blushing.

"that so." he said taking  
another drink from his glass  
of his champagne.

"my panties are practically soaked! she admitted smiling coyly.

"show me." he casually replied.

Belle tossed her lacy panties down in the middle of the table. he noted the dampness in the center of  
the fabric.

"alright, get up and walk toward  
the lady's room and wait for me."  
he dictated.

"I..maybe we should go back to my place,or yours." belle said suddenly losing her nerve.

"wait for me outside the lady room,  
doll." he demanded. 

nodding belle slid out of the booth and walked toward the lady's room. surprising herself to realize that she was doing as he bid and to find that his demanding tone had made her wetter. not more then a minute later. mr gold was leisurely walking down the dark hall leading her by her elbow into the manager's office.

"should we be doing this in her?  
she asked looking around the small office littered with opened beer boxes and old stacks of papers.

"don't, fret sweetheart.he or anyone else won't trouble us." he said locking the door behind him.

"now, show me just how wet your pussy! is for me dear." he said with  
a growl. 

blushing at his crude words.  
she pulled her dress up exposing herself to him.he gazed at her tilting his head in thought.

"on the desk,and spread your legs." he uttered his voice becoming hoarse with arousal.

belle tentatively moved some of scattered papers out of the way and sat down on the desk.

"good girl." he said as he slowly approach her.

he slipped two fingers inside her. stroking her wetting folds. 

belle bit back a moan.

"oh yes, you are wet! he said pulling back and hocking her spiked heels onto the edge of the desk.although your pussy is quite wet. it's not yet ready for me."  
he said kneeling between her legs.

he eagerly thrusted his tongue  
inside her. parting her sensitive folds. making a grunting noise of pleasure as he again teased her delicious juices.his eager tongue found  
her clit. he swirled and flicked his tongue caressing it and she franticly bucked under his ministrations. moaning loudly as she attempted to ride his skillful tongue. he quickly thrusted his tongue into her core making scream as she suddenly came.

belle tilted her head back moaning as she came. again, arching her back her chest heaved and with a hunger for more!

 

“Should I fuck you here?” he teased.

"yes, please I want you."  
she pleaded.

"take off your dress." he said as  
he stood up.

belle pulled her dress off and bra.  
mr gold stared at her naked with her pussy dripping wet before him.  
the sight making him utterly hard!  
mr gold grabbed hold of her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the desk. belle watched as he took out his hard cock he wrapt her legs around his waist and entered her.  
easily, sliding deep inside her as she was already so wet. he pounded  
into her.

"Open your eyes belle, look at me!  
I want you to look at me when I'm fucking you! I want you to know who's cock fucks you." he growled. 

belle moaned and bucked her hips. meeting his thrusts as he fucked her hard and fast nothing gentle about it.

"do you like that." he rasp. 

"yes." she breathe.

"tell me, how does my cock feel inside your warm wet pussy. is it too hard! am'i hurting you." he said  
while pounding with reckless abandonment into her.

"harder." she moaned.

 

"oh yes, yes this is won't be love making.or gentle. I'm going to fuck you hard and fast! he growled.

he thrusted almost painfully hard  
inside her. And she came with a scream! moments later he followed. ejaculating inside her.

gold tucked himself back into his pants while she laid on the desk.  
Her body was sore and ached  
after throughly being fucked.

gold looked at her in her utterly debauch state and grinned.

"your leaking on the desk! we're going to have to clean that up."  
he said with a leer.

belle moaned when he used his silk handkerchief to wipe her pussy clean of his cum. she was sensitive from her multiple orgasms and his delicate touch made her cry out!  
he purposely rubbed her cilt. simulating her, she moaned jerking her hips involuntary seeking friction.  
he stopped suddenly and put the handkerchief back in his pocket. 

"there now, all clean." he said mockingly.

"we probably should take our leave now." he muttered. glancing back at door.

she grabbed him by his necktie pulling him to her and kissed him. claiming him,she pulled away and  
he nearly followed her.

"next time, we do this in a bed."  
she said with a smile.

"as you wish." he said and licking his lips straightening his tie.

belle stood on shaky legs and dressed she wobbled slightly in the heels now. as her whole body ached. he took her hand as they stumble out the door and back in to the bar.


End file.
